


Cơn mưa tháng 7

by beTum



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mưa mùa hạ…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cơn mưa tháng 7

Cậu đứng dưới một chiếc ô to màu đen, ngay trước cửa nhà anh. Eunpyeonggu này, cứ đến tháng 7 là mưa tầm tã không ngưng nghỉ, khiến cậu nhiều khi cũng muốn trách tội ông trời. Gần 40 năm qua ông ta cứ mãi khóc thương sầu khổ thế để làm gì? Chẳng phải chính ông ta đã tặng thiên thần cho con người đấy thôi, mất đi rồi mới học được thế nào là nuối tiếc sao? Hóa ra ông trời đôi khi cũng phạm sai lầm không thể sửa chữa. JongWoon bật cười với những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ của bản thân, trong trí óc hiện về nguyên vẹn đôi mắt mở to của anh nhìn chằm chằm vào mình như thể không tin nổi những lời vừa nãy được phát ra từ miệng cậu, một con chiên ngoan đạo không kém gì SiWon. Cậu vẫn nhớ rõ hơi thở dài mệt mỏi của anh bảo cậu _không được nói những lời bất kính như vậy về Chúa nữa_. Ahh… cậu cũng không muốn nói đâu mà, chỉ tại cơn mưa tầm tã tháng 7 thôi.

_**Thật ra, đổi lại là em, nếu để mất hyung, không chừng em sẽ khóc hết nước mắt cả đời mình mất.** _

Cậu thấy ngột ngạt trong bộ vest đen, dù không đeo ca-ra-vát và đã tháo hẳn 2 cúc áo trên cùng nhưng vẫn rất khó chịu và bức bối hệt như trong một nhà giam tăm tối. Những giọt mưa mùa hạ mang theo hơi ẩm trong không khí, len lỏi vào từng ngóc ngách và bao trùm lên dáng người đơn độc. Nhìn từ phía sau, cậu trông chẳng khác nào đang bị cầm tù trong một thế giới riêng biệt, một thế giới ngăn cách với xung quanh bởi những hạt mưa dội thẳng xuống mặt đường, tạo nên một bản hòa âm dai dẳng và thê lương. JongWoon mệt mỏi nhíu mày, tưởng như mình lại đang lạc lối trong ác mộng của những cơn mưa tháng 7 nhiều năm về trước. Mà cũng có thể là cậu chưa bao giờ thực sự thoát khỏi nó. Mà cũng có thể là cậu không hề mong muốn được giải thoát khỏi nó.

Cậu đứng ngay trước cửa nhà anh, đã một lúc lâu rồi. Khu dân cư này khá im ắng và vắng người qua lại, thật sự rất hợp với tính cách của anh. Cậu đã nghĩ ngay đến nơi này khi dự định đi tìm anh, chẳng cần phải hỏi địa chỉ. Cậu biết anh, đôi khi còn rõ hơn chính bản thân cậu nữa. Cậu biết cách anh suy nghĩ, cách anh đắn đo, cách anh chọn lựa… vậy nên những quyết định của anh ngày đó, cậu không hề ngạc nhiên. Không ngạc nhiên, JongWoon chỉ đau lòng thôi, đau đến tưởng như sống không nổi.

Cậu bỗng nhiên nhớ về một lời bày tỏ không có cơ hội thổ lộ. Cậu nhớ mái đầu nâu nhạt của anh nghiêng nghiêng một bên, đôi môi mỏng hơi mím lại tỏ ý thắc mắc, _vì sao em lại không muốn biết quá nhiều về hyung_? Ahh… cậu nhớ mình đã bâng quơ nói ra suy nghĩ trong đầu ngay trước mặt anh, phải trả lời anh thế nào đây? Cậu quay đầu ra phía cửa sổ, tránh đi cái nhìn đầy nghi vấn trong đôi mắt nhạt màu sâu thẳm đến bất tận kia. JongWoon thấy hơi phiền lòng khi luôn quá dễ dàng để bản thân chìm đắm trong hai vòng tròn màu nâu ấy, điều đó mang lại cho cậu cảm giác của một kẻ thua cuộc. Cậu ngước nhìn lên bầu trời, lại là một ngày tháng 7 mưa rả rích. Mưa tháng 7 thật lạ lùng, nhưng giọt nước to nặng thi nhau trút xuống mặt đường, vậy mà bầu trời lại trong vắt không gợn một bóng mây. Sắc trắng lóa mắt phía trên cao cứ như muốn tách biệt với tất cả những gam màu còn lại. Cậu thường đau đầu mỗi khi trời mưa. Bác sĩ nói do bệnh, anh chỉ hỏi có phải cậu lại luyện tập quá sức hay không, còn mẹ cậu thì bảo là vì tương tư. Chỉ mình cậu biết rõ nguyên nhân.

**_Là vì em luôn nghĩ về anh trong những ngày mưa đó…_ **

Cậu lắc đầu thay cho câu trả lời, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch về bên trái và bật ra một hơi thở dài không tự chủ. Sao anh có thể hỏi liệu rằng có phải cậu ghét anh hay không? Nếu ghét anh, cậu có ngả đầu vào bờ vai mỏng manh trong những ngày mưa mùa hạ không? Nếu ghét anh, cậu có ngân nga khúc hát ru êm ả trong những đêm cô đơn vắng lặng của cả hai không? Nếu ghét anh, cậu có phải khổ sở kiềm chế bản thân mình trước mỗi đụng chạm dù là nhỏ nhất không? Chẳng lẽ anh không thấy, tất cả những điều đó giống hệt một chàng trai đang yêu hay sao? Cậu muốn hét lên, muốn cho anh biết rằng cậu không chỉ không ghét anh, cậu thích anh, và thậm chí còn yêu anh rất nhiều. Nhưng cậu không nói được. Cậu không thể nói ra, vì cậu biết anh sẽ phản ứng thế nào. Gần 20 năm sống trên đời JongWoon chưa bao giờ thấy hối tiếc và bất lực đến thế này, chưa bao giờ cậu thấy chán ghét bản thân vì một điều mình có thể làm được như vậy.

Cậu tưởng tượng ra hàng lông mày trễ thấp của anh sẽ xô vào nhau, đôi mắt u sầu sẽ mở to đầy thảng thốt, những giọt nước thấm bị mặn sẽ chen chúc nhau nơi hàng mi dưới, để rồi không kìm giữ được nữa mà chảy dài xuống hai gò má, len vào lúm đồng tiền bên trái mà cậu từng có lần trêu anh là _một vết rạch lầm lẫn khi thiên thần ngã xuống nhân gian_. Cậu tưởng tượng ra đôi môi tím tái vì thiếu máu của anh sẽ run rẩy thế nào phía sau những ngón tay thon dài bị nắm chặt lại đến trắng bệch. Cậu tưởng tượng ra cả cơ thể nhỏ bé của anh sẽ khuỵu xuống, tấm lưng gầy trượt theo bức tường phía sau để lại dưới nền nhà một hình hài đổ vỡ. Nhiều đêm JongWoon bật dậy trong cơn ác mộng dai dẳng. Cậu sợ hãi viễn cảnh đau lòng đó, đến mức tưởng như mình bị ám ảnh bởi những lời yêu thương. Cậu bịt chặt miệng bằng những ngón tay nhỏ xíu như học sinh tiểu học của mình, ngăn không cho tiếng nấc thoát ra ngoài. Nếu yêu anh đồng nghĩa với việc khiến anh phải tổn thương, cậu thà không bao giờ cho anh biết về tình yêu đầy khổ đau của mình.

**_Là vì em muốn được ảo tưởng, vì em muốn mơ một giấc mơ không thực, nơi mà chúng ta, anh và em, có thể yêu nhau…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Một oneshot trong Mini-series "Song for you" mà tôi đã không thể viết tiếp.
> 
> Khi nghĩ tới YeTeuk, trong tâm trí của tôi luôn là hình ảnh của một người con trai trong bộ đồ đen, thầm lặng đứng ở phía sau mãi không lên tiếng. Người con trai đó cứ luôn nhìn về một hình bóng áo trắng mờ ảo mà ngay cả cậu ta cũng không rõ là đang ở đâu. Yêu đơn phương là rất đau khổ, đúng không? Tôi không chắc chắn về điều đó nữa, khi mà trái tim tôi trở nên ngày một chai sạn với tình cảm. Nhưng mỗi lần nhìn về con người ấy, giọng ca trầm khàn như mang nỗi buồn thê lương của cả nghìn năm đọng lại, như thể cậu ta giữ mãi trong lòng những tiếc nuối không tên vĩnh viễn chôn dấu.


End file.
